


This Single Moment

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, SCP Foundation
Genre: Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: My fave (Tony Stark) topping your fave (SCP-2941-9).
Relationships: Tony Stark/SCP-2941-9
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	This Single Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashglory/gifts).




End file.
